Defenseless
by Jonescalypso
Summary: The creaking continued - louder and heavier as those heavy boots climbed the old stairs; deliberately sending waves of terror through their owner's prey. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut tight and reached out with every part of his mind-Bakura where are you!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My computer's giving me grief with my word documents so Im writing this one piece by piece to avoid it getting erased. **

**This one's a bit different than the stuff I'm use to writing. Hope you guys enjoy it. No It's not a oneshot, don't worry. I'll have more of it up soon. **

**But reviews and constructive criticism are helpful and appreciated.**

* * *

><p><span>Defenseless<span>

"Hellooo-oooo?"

Ryou gasped and spun around as the low, eerie voice sailed through the hallway, echoing off the walls; coming through the very floorboards, it seemed. It sounded so quiet, and yet it rang in his ears, causing his heart to leap up into his throat.

Panic took him and he ducked into the nearest bedroom, wasting no time in diving under the bed. Decades of built-up dust covered every surface in the room and his body left a large smudge on the floor, pointing directly toward his hiding place. It wasn't a clever place to begin with but what could he do? The rickety closet doors were rotting off their hinges, that wouldn't do any good. There was nowhere else to hide.

More creaking noises from elsewhere in the old house. Ryou shoved himself deeper under the bed, gasping when his already bloody hand brushed something moist and sticky. A large rat nibbled at a half-eaten carcass of some other animal Ryou had touched - the pale one stifled a yelp. The rat turned to him, it's busy whiskers sniffing at the young man as it approached. Ryou tried to swat at it but the floorboards underneath him creaked with every move. He struggled to catch his breath; covering his mouth with his other hand in attempt to block out the disturbed dust and keep himself quiet at the same time.

A louder creak came from out in the hall and he froze. He could feel moisture trying to build up in the corners of his eyes but he was too scared to cry. The creaking continued - louder and heavier as those heavy boots climbed the old stairs; deliberately sending waves of terror through their owner's prey. The sound stopped briefly at the top of the stairway. Ryou bit his lip and tried desperately to hold his breath. A face full of whiskers assaulted his skin as the rat continued to sniff at his face. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut tight and reached out with every part of his mind - _Bakura, where _are_ you?_

_..._

The Ring Spirit had insisted on taking a separate form for a while. Living like a parasite in another person's body was starting to wear at his mind. He wanted to feel a bit of freedom again. After some protest, Ryou finally agreed. It didn't seem like a good idea for the spirit to be moving around on his own… But then he did that anyway whenever he took over the British boy's body. At least this way Ryou would be free to act if he needed to, instead of suppressed inside his soul room, with no idea of what was happening around him in the real world.

The Ring Spirit, called Bakura these days, had considered the idea for a long time and finally concluded that there would be no damage done to either himself, his host, or the Millennium Ring so long as the separation was temporary. After all, it would take nearly all of the Ring's power to maintain a physical form for him, especially if he was separated from the item. And he would have to be. The spirit had no body of his own, which meant the ring needed to create a duplicate of his host's physical form. It was very tricky. Ryou's own energy would have to supply the Ring with the power to maintain the separate body, so Bakura had made absolutely sure his host had received adequate rest and nutrition. He also decided it would be better for Ryou not to be left alone in case something were to happen. The day before they were to attempt the process, he called the one person he felt confident in leaving his host with.

"Wait, you're going to what?" Marik Ishtar asked through the phone

"I need time out of this child's body or I'm going to lose my bloody mind," Bakura answered.

_I'm not a child, _Ryou pouted from his soul room.

"How are you going to do that?" Marik asked.

Bakura went through the details and explained his plan. There was a long pause after which Marik replied thoughtfully, "Really?…"

"It'll only be for one day," The spirit continued, feeling a little excited as he spoke. "Just to play it safe."

"What about the Ring?" Marik asked.

"Ryou will have to keep it on him. The Ring will need to draw energy from him and use his body as a model for the replica. If he separates from it while I'm in a separate form then…"

"Uh huh…" Marik replied quietly.

"So I think it would be a good idea if he stayed close to you until I got back. I wont be able to go too far, of course. But maybe I can get to the outskirts of the city."

There was no reply.

"…Marik?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the Egyptian asked suddenly. There was something that sounded like worry in his voice, that hadn't been there before.

"We won't know for sure until we find out. But the Ring is powerful. It should be able to take it for a day. And we've already got the means to keep Ryou's energy up."

"What does _he_ say about this?" Marik's voice was low, the worry gone from his tone.

"He's agreed to it. It's not like I'm forcing him," Bakura said, a little defensively.

There was another pause. Then Marik said quietly, "Is he scared?"

"A little nervous, maybe. But he'll be fine."

"Mmm…"

Bakura frowned slightly, "You sound kind of irritated, Marik."

"Just a little tired, that's all. So you want me to come by your place tomorrow, or -?"

"We'll be out tomorrow. You think you can meet him outside the plaza?"

"Sure, I can do that."

"Alright, he'll see you then."

"Yep." There was a light click and Bakura hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ I know next to nothing about the layout of Domino city so I'm making it up as I go. Sorry if that throws anyone off. Try to just go with it if you can.**

**:3**

* * *

><p>Ch 2<p>

...

Anyone who didn't know better would've thought they were twins. Two identically white-haired, ivory- skinned brothers. But there were those who w_ould_ know better. And Bakura knew it. So as soon as the fountain at the center of the plaza grounds was in sight, he stopped walking. Ryou gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm going to head out from here," The spirit said, eyeing the small crowds outside the shops.

"You're not going to let Marik see you?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not going to let _them _see me," he pointed toward the music store where Yugi Moto and his friends were examining posters of the newest releases.

"Oh," Ryou replied.

"If they see the two of us, they'll know right away who I am and they'll doubtlessly stalk me the entire time thinking I'm up to something diabolical."

Ryou looked up at his yami with uncertainty, "You're not, are you?"

"No," Bakura said coldly. "I told you, I just want to feel a little freedom for once."

"What are you planning to do anyway?"

"I'll figure it out as I go," he said. Then to his hikari's hesitant look, he added, "Don't worry, I'm not going to get you into trouble."

"Because people _will_ mistake you for me, you know," Ryou said bitterly.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "I know, I know. Look, there's Marik."

The familiar blonde was making his way towards them, staring vacantly at the pavement as he walked. His hands thrust into his pant pockets. He looked less than cheerful.

"You stay with him until I come back, alright?" Bakura ordered, already walking away.

"Call me if anything happens!" Ryou called out to him.

"Yes, mother!" The spirit growled over his shoulder. He quickened his step and headed down the street in the other direction.

Ryou sighed. Bakura had been very anxious for his day alone. His first one in thousands of years. Ryou could understand his eagerness, but still prayed that the spirit wouldn't let his excitement coax him into rambunctious acts. The last thing they needed was catastrophe.

Shaking his worries from his mind, the whittete made his way onto the open pavement of the plaza. Beyond the spray of the fountain, he noticed that Marik had stopped walking. The other boy had apparently spotted Bakura and was staring after the ring spirit as he hurried out of view. Those admirably-colored eyes then moved to Ryou, who waved cheerfully. Marik didn't respond but looked instead toward the arcade where Yugi's group had gathered. Ryou followed his gaze to see Joey Wheeler throwing a rather animated tantrum about something, to which Tea Gardner simply folded her arms across her chest and raised her head in a "forget it" manner. Tristan Taylor had spotted Ryou and must've said something because Yugi turned around and waved in acknowledgement. Ryou waved back and turned again to Marik.

He was gone.

Startled, Ryou stopped walking and looked around. The area wasn't _too _crowded. How could he have disappeared?

Everyone in Yugi's group was looking at him now as he craned his neck to see over the passing people, raising himself on tip-toes. He spotted a head of blonde hair heading down a side street to the right that led to some neighborhood houses. _Where's he going?_ Ryou hurried across the pavement, trying to catch up.

By the time Ryou cleared the buzz of the crowd, Marik had reached the turn at the end of the road.

"Marik!" Ryou called, jogging now.

Marik must not have heard. He turned the corner to the left; walking in long strides, hands still buried in his pockets.

Ryou frowned in confusion. He felt his heartbeat intensify in his chest and quickly stopped running. He had to conserve his energy for Bakura.

Curse it! Why didn't Marik wait for him?

"Marik!" He called again, trying to walk as quickly as he could without pushing himself. When he rounded the corner, he saw his friend all the way at the other end of the road, already at the next stop sign. Ryou's heart sank. Marik must've be in the power-walking mood or something. There was no way he could catch up to him this way. Reaching into his pocket, Ryou withdrew his cell phone and punched in Marik's number; quickening his pace as he did.

He looked ahead. The phone rang twice in his ear before he saw Marik remove one of his hands from his pocket. The tan one inspected something in his hand and, a moment later, returned it to his pocket as he quickly glanced both ways before crossing the street.

Ryou stopped altogether. His mouth fell open in stunned disbelief and even- a little hurt. The phone continued ringing in his hand as he watched Marik cross over the sidewalk, then hike up the small grassy slope before cutting across the lawn between two houses.

_Is he mad about something?_ Ryou wondered. Marik wasn't wearing his usually stylish garb. Today he had a black shirt under a dark vest with tan army pants and black boots. Maybe he was in a bad mood and wanted to be left alone? But then why didn't he call and tell them? Why had he even bothered coming to the -

"Hi, looks like you missed me," Marik's light-hearted voicemail greeted. "Please leave a message and I'll call you back when I can."

There was a beep and Ryou hesitated before resuming a fast stride along the cement.

"Marik, where are you going? I'm right behind you, up the road. I've been calling you…" Ryou spoke into the phone, frowning slightly as he quickened his pace. "Are you okay? Did something happen? If you'd rather be left alone today that's perfectly fine, but… please answer me?" He hung up but kept the phone in his hand, hoping it would ring any moment. His mind began to race as he neared the stop sign. Marik was no longer in view.

Should he stop following him and just go back to the plaza? Should he call Bakura? Ryou had lent the spirit the second cell phone that his father had left him in case of an emergency. But they'd only been apart for a few minutes. Ryou knew Bakura would be very cross if he were disturbed already. He probably wouldn't even pick up. Ryou had reached the grassy slope and made up his mind to check for Marik on the other side of the houses. It didn't feel right cutting through strangers' lawns. These houses were old; some a bit run down. Ryou hurried across, hoping the owners wouldn't mind if he was quick about it.

There was a second row of houses before he came out to the street that attached to the previous one somewhere around one of the corners. Ryou stopped on the sidewalk, looking in both directions. He couldn't see anyone. No people. No cars. Not even a dog.

"MARIK!" he called; his hands cupped around his mouth. There was no response. With an exasperated sigh, Ryou took up his phone and dialed the number once more. The ringing resumed in his ear as he looked up both sides of the street. This wasn't like Marik at all. Something had to be wrong.

Then he heard something.

Ryou turned to the right, looking around.

Nothing moved. But a faint noise rose and fell somewhere in the distance.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and listened…

That was a cell phone ringing.

Ryou's eyes grew wider as he started walking along the sidewalk.

"Hi, looks like you missed me -" Ryou hung up on the voice message and listened…

Nothing.

Feeling nervous, he hit the redial button and held the phone away from his head just far enough so he could still here it. The ringing tone in his hand resumed, quickly followed by the high-pitched cellular jingle up the road.

He started to run, eager to find the source. It sounded close but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. Two houses down… Three houses down… Four… The jingle stopped as the voicemail answered once again. Ryou hit the "end call" button.

"Marik?" he called. He heard a small echo of his voice and noticed how uneasy it sounded.

There was no response. Ryou swallowed and hit redial again, looking around.

The jingle was louder now; on the other side of the street a couple houses down. Ryou hurried along the sidewalk, looking eagerly for any sign of his friend. The ringing was very clear now and Ryou slowed to a walk as he approached a particularly run down house with an overgrown lawn. Ryou stopped and turned, directly across the street from it. His breath caught in his throat and his hand sank to his side.

A cell phone lay abandoned on the old porch, it's screen glowing as it gave a final ring and then fell silent.

Ryou stood glued to the spot, staring at the two-story house. The once-white paint was peeling all over, shingles were missing from several spots on the roof. The windows were filthy and had boards nailed across them diagonally. The yard was overrun with weeds and spots of dead grass. The mesh wire fence that separated it from the neighbors' yards was bent in several places and coming undone from its rails.

It looked like a place gangs might assemble to initiate a new member; not that Ryou would know anything about that.

A small breeze blew along the road, sending lengths of his hair across his face. He hardly noticed. Fumbling with his phone, he punched in the number to the spare. His eyes ran over the house again as the ringing tone sounded again, and again, and again.

_Don't ignore me, Bakura. Please! _

The ringing continued. The spare phone was an older model. It had no voicemail activated. Ryou gave an agitated sigh and hung up before hitting redial. Again the droning sound repeated itself…Again. Again.

_Damn!_

Again. Again. Again.

Ryou hung up, wiping his sweaty hands on his pant leg. He looked both ways again. Still no sign of life. Where _was _everyone? It was a nice day, sure - but was _everybody _out today?

Taking a deep breath, Ryou forced himself to cross the street, stopping outside the fence.

"Marik?" he called, _very_ aware of the fear in his voice. The house loomed over him ominously. Ryou stared at the phone lying on the porch.

Hoping against hope (and knowing it was a complete fool's hope) he raised his own phone and dialed Marik's number - deliberately pressing every key individually - on the off chance that maybe, just _maybe _he had misdialed. He brought the phone hesitantly to his ear and held his breath… There was the dial ring -

The cell phone on the porch lit up and jingled loudly in the surrounding stillness. Ryou quickly hung up his phone.

The lonely cell went silent. The light of the screen lingered for a moment... then went out.

He let out a quivering breath, gripping the iron fence rail so hard, his hand hurt. He raised his eyes to the front door.

It was ajar.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Getting scared yet? Hahaha. *jk* <strong>

**Let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaah, this one was annoying! Sorry it took so long to update this, I kept getting stuck on the stupidest parts. I kept bouncing between too much detail and not enough detail of the house. It was maddening - I finally threw my hands up and said 'screw it!' So I apologize for the crappy detail, please forgive me, I **_**did **_**try. I'm definitely not loving the first half of this chapter - hopefully the latter part of it is good though. **

**Sorry too for any grammar errors. I edited it, but only briefly. Honestly, I just really wanted to be done with this one. I'll do better on the next part.**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Ch 3

_..._

_Just go, _his brain was telling him. _Go back now. Go get help. _

_But there's no one around. _

_Go back to the plaza. Go get Yugi and his friends. _

_What about Marik? He's still in there._

_You don't know that!_

_He HAS to be, where else could he have gone?_

_Something's not right here, can't you see that! He's never behaved like this before, something is definitely _wrong_. _

_I can't just leave if he's still here. _

_You tried calling, he didn't answer. You can say you tried. _

_What if he's hurt?_

_What if he's _not_!_

Then Ryou's thoughts ceased altogether. He stood staring at the weather-beaten door. The sound of squeaking wire rose from under him and he realized he'd been leaning further and further against the fence.

What if he's _not?_ … Meaning _what?_ He hesitantly took a step through the gate opening, his fingers lingering on the rail. If Marik wasn't hurt then what was he _doing_ in there? Another cautious step toward the house. Then another.

_Stop. Right now! Just stop! Go and bring back help. There's nothing you can do on your own._

His knew it was true, but his feet kept inching him closer to the porch.

_If it were the other way around, _he told himself,_ Marik wouldn't leave me. _

_Marik _did_ leave you! He just took off and ignored you completely. _

_Then something's wrong, he may need help. _

_You're not thinking! _

_What if someone's in there. What if they got Marik? _

He stepped onto the porch, the wood creaking loudly under his foot. He glanced at the gap in the door.

It was completely dark inside.

The porch creaked and moaned as Ryou slowly knelt down, eyes glued to the door expecting something to jump out at any second. He reached down and picked up Marik's phone. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, he hit the button on the side to lower the ringer volume (If anyone tried to call, he'd rather avoid the heart attack the sudden noise might give him).

He then reached out a less-than-sturdy hand and pushed on the door. It creaked _very_ loudly and he withdrew his hand. His heart was racing, he closed his eyes briefly and tried to calm down. Peering through the opening, he could make out the edge of a wall leading to what looked like an eat-in kitchen. Passing a quick glance over his shoulder (and still seeing no one) he placed his own phone back in his pocket and pushed a little harder on the door, opening it further with more disrupting noise. Ryou poked his head inside and looked around quickly. He didn't see anyone. He side-stepped through the doorway, trying not to move the door any further.

It was incredibly dark inside. The muck on the windows, along with old blinds on some of them, let very little light in. Ryou stood with his back against the wall for a moment, still trying to calm himself. The smell of rot and mold pervaded the air. He considered calling out for Marik again, but that didn't seem smart. That was one thing Bakura always remarked on when watching horror movies, "The idiots would live longer if they'd shut their stupid traps. They think anyone's actually going to _answer? _They're only giving away their own position." Ryou was somewhat grateful for the advice, but it didn't make him any less scared. It was even quieter in here than it was outside.

Why would Marik come here? And where w_as_ he? Why did he leave his phone outside?

Up in front of him was a narrow hallway that ran to the back of the house; Ryou could see another mucked up window at the end. He also saw the back of a staircase on the right side. Looking to his left, he saw what might've once been a living room. Nasty stains covered the walls and carpet, along with tiny scorch marks here and there. There was a stool with a torn cushion seat laying on its side, and a large planter tipped over by the doorway - mounds of dried dirt spilled over the floor. To his right, a wider doorway led into the small kitchen. The lighter surfaces of the counters and cupboards reflected a little more light, though not much. Ryou took a step toward it, the floors were no aid to stealth. He briefly wondered if even Bakura could move soundlessly in here. Ryou did his best, making his way to the kitchen and constantly checking behind him. Though it seemed the house had been emptied of furniture, there was still a square table and three chairs left in the center of the kitchen. Every surface was covered with dust. Dead flies littered the window sills and counters. In the left wall there was another wide doorway, leading into a room with a brick fireplace.

Ryou took his time, moving as carefully as possible. His grip on Marik's phone was making the plastic covering squeak and his fingers pressed against several buttons. He set it down on the edge of the table for a moment and flexed his fingers.

He heard a creak.

His head shot up and he stared into the room with the fireplace, eyes wide. That room was as dim as the others and the wall obstructed his view of the other half. He waited several minutes before tip-toeing to the wall and pressing himself against it, hands by his face. Trying to make as little noise as possible, he took a few deep breaths and peeked around the wall.

The layout of the house seemed to lead each room into the next - there was yet another doorway leading to the back of the hall. This room had a sofa along the far wall, also stained with who-knows-what. There were dusty cans and a few cigarette butts scattered over the carpet. A set of pokers and fireplace shovels were set in an iron bracket. Only dents and dust trails left evidence of any other furniture.

Taking his sweet time, he tip-toed across the stinking carpet and glanced through the other doorway.

Directly across the hallway was a small laundry room with a back door. It was heavily boarded up. Past the washer and dryer was a smaller door that no doubt led to the basement or cellar.

_That's enough. You've had a look around now get out and go get someone to come back here and look for him. _

Ryou couldn't imagine who'd be willing to come to this place. He didn't like the dark hallway; he turned back to the kitchen and tiptoed to the doorway. He stepped over a scurrying cockroach, onto the dirty tiles, and lifted his gaze to the table - his mouth dropping open in a silent gasp that stopped him in his tracks.

Marik's phone was gone.

He stood frozen with dread as his heartbeat jumped through the roof. He's eyes flew to the front door.

It was closed!

He quickly spun around with a short yelp. Reaching for a fireplace poker, he yanked the iron rod from it's bracket so fast the whole thing toppled over with a loud clank.

He stood there, shaking for a long time, expecting someone to show their face at any moment.

More minutes went by. Then more. He had no idea how many. He kept glancing at the bare spot on the table, it just seemed stupid to go back that way. With constant surveillance of each entry way, he moved back toward the hallway; all the while trying to plan what he would do. No success.

As he neared the doorway to the hall, the very bottom of the stairs was in sight. Ryou could easily picture someone standing just a few steps up, waiting to pounce on him. Mustering all the bravery he could, he raised the poker higher and side-stepped into the hallway.

Nothing.

He let out a sigh of minor relief, his nerves couldn't take much more. He looked behind him again. Whoever had moved the phone had to still be on this level. Ryou surely would've heard anyone going up the stairs. Maybe they'd snuck outside when they shut the front door?

Then he saw a door through the banister bars. A small one, possibly a bedroom or a study door. It was wide open. Ryou began to twitch in his efforts to remain calm, making his way gradually over to it. The space between the doorway and the stairs was very narrow. No room for errors.

Closer…closer…

He let the poker rest against his shoulder, so as not to draw attention before he could see inside.

Closer… almost there.

He walked in front of it and looked inside.

This room was the darkest yet. He could see almost nothing. The dimmest line of light told him there was a covered window on the opposite wall, but there was no sign of anything else. He stared into the gloom, his eyes adjusting slightly. He debated reaching in to find a light switch - then he backed away with a loud gasp, bumping into the stairway behind him.

His peripheral vision had caught a shadow and when he looked at it, he saw the outline of a figure standing directly across from the doorway. Ryou stood with the poker outstretched in front of him, eyes wide. The figure didn't move. Ryou narrowed his eyes trying to see; was it just a shadow?

His eyes adjusted a little more… No, it was a person, standing with their back to the wall. Head lowered, light hair hanging down over the face.

"M-M-Marik?" Ryou squeaked.

No answer. He tightened his sweaty grip on the poker and wet his dry lips. The longer he stared, the more his eyes adjusted to the dark, and he saw the blonde staring back at him. His head was bent down but his eyes were focused directly on Ryou. Cold and hard.

Ryou felt a knot in his stomach and prayed that he wouldn't puke.

Marik's eyes remained locked on him, his face void of any expression… except intent.

"W-what's going on, M-Marik," Ryou said quietly. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

Still no answer.

_This is too much, I can't take this, _Ryou thought. He glanced at the front door, debating whether or not to run for it. He turned back to the doorway and cried out loudly.

Marik was already at the doorway, not three feet from him. He'd moved much too quickly with no sound at all. Wasting no time, the Egyptian swung his arm, knocking the poker out of Ryou's hands. The whitette threw himself back against the side of the stairway, openly shuddering now.

For a moment they both stood still, Marik's face now much more visible. His expression was completely blank, but his eyes stared hard, drilling holes to Ryou's core. Had he even blinked once? Ryou noticed the front of his shirt was shredded. Several lines were cut across his chest and thin trails of blood were running down his muscles. His hair was a mess too, almost standing on end.

The tan one's eyebrow twitched upward slightly.

"Are you afraid?" he asked in a somewhat raspy whisper.

A terrified whimper was all he got for an answer.

Marik took a step into the hallway - Ryou side-stepped to distance himself, but he went the wrong way. Marik took another step and was now blocking the way to the front door. The corners of his mouth curved, making it look like he was about to smile… but he didn't.

"W-w-why are y-you acting l-like this?" Ryou's voice was barely audible at all.

"You don't think I'd miss the chance to be alone with _you_, do you?" Marik asked.

"_What_?" he breathed.

Marik did smile now; a greedy, crazed grin. "I've been waiting for this for a looong time." He raised his hand, revealing the Millennium Rod and the exposed, bloody pike at its tip.

Ryou gasped and ducked just as Marik plunged his hand down. It caught the fabric of the pale one's shirt and scratched against his side. Out of reflex, Ryou fell to the floor and swung his leg as hard as he could, knocking the tan one's legs out from under him. Marik hit the ground hard and Ryou quickly leapt over him and raced to the front door. He grabbed onto the handle but quickly withdrew his hand at the slick feeling on his skin.

It was all bloody.

Ryou let out a panicked noise and tugged harder on the knob. It wouldn't open, the old-style latch across the frame had been padlocked shut. _When did he -?_

He heard heavy footsteps coming fast and he pulled harder on the handle. The doorknob came off in his hand. He quickly spun around in time to see Marik raising the fireplace poker above his head. His eyes were crazy now. Ryou tried to dodge as the iron came down, but it landed hard on his shoulder. He cried out as pain surged through his arm. With all the strength he could manage, he ducked and rammed himself into Marik's body, slamming him into the wall. He knew the tan one was much stronger than him, his only chance was to be quicker.

Ryou used Marik's momentary loss of control to seize the Millennium Rod from his hand and do a complete spin-about, using the pike to slice across Marik's stomach. The dark one cried out and clutched himself, while Ryou brought the head of the rod down hard on his back. He'd forgotten the rod had sharp wings on the head, one of them sank into the flesh like an ax. The rod was pulled from Ryou's hand as Marik fell to the floor, sticking out of the tan back like some wannabe ax. The British boy quickly ran back through the hall and up the stairs as quick as he could. He frantically looked in all the rooms, his thoughts in two different places at once:

_There's _got_ to be another way out of here!_

_Is he dead?_

_A window, maybe! A balcony?_

_Did I kill Marik?_

_All the windows are boarded up!_

_I didn't want to hurt him._

_Can I break through one?_

_What choice did I have?_

_Will I have to drop a whole story and break my legs?_

_Where's Bakura?_

_Where's my _phone!

"Hellooo-oooo?"

Ryou gasped and spun around as the low, eerie voice sailed through the hallway, echoing off the walls; coming through the very floorboards, it seemed. It sounded so quiet, and yet it rang in his ears, causing his heart to leap up into his throat.

Panic took him and he ducked into the nearest bedroom, wasting no time in diving under the bed.

_Bakura - where _are_ you?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: Yeah, not my best stuff. I'm sorry. I'm already working on part 4 right now and hopefully I'll make up for this with a quicker update and a better chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe how quickly it takes to read through this chapter! Took friggin FOREVER to finish T.T -*pouts*-<strong>

**...**

**Reviews and constructive criticism would be helpful :D**

** (yes, I know the grammar's off and I should stop with the short detached sentences. I'm trying hard not to do that, but it's very difficult)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thing's get a bit more violent in this one. Still rated "M", you know.**

* * *

><p>Ch 4<p>

Bakura sighed to himself. He'd had no real plan of what to do with his freedom. Since he'd promised his hikari he wouldn't do anything bad, he couldn't very well go out and cause a scene at the bank or jeweler's. He began regretting this promise. All his instincts were telling him to raise chaos and make history like he had five thousand years ago. He grinned at the memory of his name striking fear in others. Even the Pharaoh's own guards. He missed the thrill of those many late-night heists in the tombs. It would be interesting to see how much the loot had changed over the years.

Maybe he could at least steal a car. Fast getaway, no one would have to see him.

He passed by a gift store with jewelry and expensive figurines in the window, and decided to have a look.

"Good day to you," the store owner greeted kindly. Bakura nodded and browsed around. Luckily for him, another person entered right behind him and started up a conversation with the store-owner. Bakura found a display case full of fantasy figures, goblets and daggers. He stood and admired them for a while. He didn't need any more blade, his collection was enormous. He even had three on him now. But he may as well look. Next to the case was a shelf with Chinese merchandise, and another with Egyptian figures. He saw a glass pyramid paperweight, pendants awkwardly shaped like the Eye of Ra, an incense burner shaped like a cat wearing royal garb, and a sarcophagus keepsake box.

Bakura smirked and reached for the box - his hand slid right through it.

He pulled back hastily and looked at his hand. It looked normal. Eyeing the merchandise, he reached for the box again, this time grabbing hold of it. He stared at the box, turning it and inspecting it all over before putting it back. That was weird.

He reached for one of the pendants and his fingers slid through that too.

"The bloody hell?" He pulled his hand back and stared at it.

"Alright there, son?" the store owner called to him.

Bakura frowned and nodded dismissively. He flexed his fingers and took his right hand from his pocket to touch his left. It was solid, but it was also numb. He stared at it, puzzled. Then, for an instant, he saw the display case through his palm.

"Shit," he muttered and reached for the cell phone in his pocket. Then he noticed the alert: "Two missed calls: Ryou."

_Already?_ he thought. He hadn't heard it go off. Checking the setting, he found the phone was set to "silent" and he groaned. He reset the volume, then began punching in Ryou's cell number. Halfway through, the phone slid right through his hand. Bakura gasped as the phone fell to the floor; the back popping off as well the battery coming out.

"Dammit!"

He was drawing attention to himself now. He quickly picked up the pieces and left the store, trying to put them back together.

…

…

The Millennium Ring dug into his skin, pressed between the hard floor and his chest. But Ryou didn't move. The rat nibbled lightly at the white stands of his hair caked with dust, but Ryou didn't dare move. His eyes were wide, staring at the floor of the doorway - only a tiny space of the hall was visible. Another creak… then silence.

Damn him. He was teasing on purpose.

Ryou's lungs burned. He needed air. But he lay absolutely petrified, unable to even blink.

Another creak. Much closer.

Sweat trickled down his face.

Then the boots came into view; taking agonizingly slow steps as they passed.

_He knows I'm here! He knows he knows he knows!_

The boots walked on, out of sight. But he could still hear them thumping along the old floor.

_He's bluffing, I know it. I know he is. _

_Get the phone! _

He could feel the object in his pocket and forced himself to reach for it. The rat finally lost interest in him and went back to its meal.

Ryou let his breath go and took a few more, trying to steady his shaking hand. He took care in punching in Bakura's number, making sure to get every one ri-

Creak.

He froze and looked at the door. He couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. He held his breath again, staring wide-eyed.

Silence.

He waited…and waited…and waited.

Nothing.

He let out a shuddering breath as quietly as he could, and slowly brought the phone closer to his face. His thumb hovered over the "send" button.

A loud banging behind him made him cry out and he looked back - the fireplace poker clattered to a halt on the floor. Ryou's eyes widened in further panic but before he could react, the bed dipped loudly above him as a heavy weight fell on top of it. Ryou dropped the phone and tried to pull himself out toward the door but something seized his legs and yanked him viscously.

Ryou's nails scratched against the wood as he was ripped out from under the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs.

…

…

After dropping the phone two more times, Bakura was beginning to feel worried. Ryou's energy must've been waning. He needed to find out where his hikari was so they could join together again before it was too late.

He managed to get the battery in place and reset the crappy phone for the _third_ time and punched in Ryou's number again. Up ahead, he saw he was nearing the plaza.

…

…

Ryou's body slammed into the wall hard. He held himself and shut his eyes against the pain. The floor shook as the heavy boots leapt off the bed. A few loud stomps followed by throbbing pain as Ryou was kicked in the ribs. He let out a cry and coughed. Marik grinned down at him and pulled the pale one up by his torn shirt.

The dark one opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a ringing under the bed. He frowned and looked behind him. Ryou opened his eyes, suddenly - and desperately - hopeful. Marik threw the boy to the ground like a rag doll, smacking Ryou's head hard against the wood, before kneeling down and reaching under the bed.

Ryou held his head, his vision making the room spin. He watched as three rotating Mariks rose to their feet and inspected the phones in their hands. He closed his eyes and moaned.

Marik stared at the ringing phone and smirked before turning to his captive, "Guess who."

Ryou forced his eyes open with a wince.

"We don't want to talk to Bakura, do we?" Marik grinned and hit the "end" button to decline the call.

"Marik," Ryou groaned, "Why are you doing this? Why?"

"'Why'?" Marik stared down at him.

Ryou nodded.

Marik reached down and pulled Ryou up by his hair, "'_Why?'!"_ The pale one cried out again and tried to free himself.

Marik curled his mouth into a snarl and watched the boy struggle in his grip. He brought his face in close and whispered, "Because with you gone, he'll have nowhere to go."

Ryou stared at him.

"He'll be stu-_ck,_" Marik clicked the last word and smiled at the terror in the pale one's face.

His smile fell though, as another jingle rose from his own pocket. He frowned at Ryou in confusion and retrieved his phone. He looked at the ID and scoffed.

"It's him again," he said. With a mischievous look at Ryou, he dropped the pale one and walked over to the window. Punching his hand through the exposed glass, he flung the ringing phone through the hole and yelled, "Wrong number, bitch!"

He turned in time to see Ryou crawling across the floor to where his own phone had been left. Marik stomped over and brought his foot down on the boy's wrist. Ryou screamed again.

…

…

"Hi, looks like you missed me. Please lea-" Bakura roared in aggravation and hung up on the voicemail. "What's the point of having these bloody things if no one's going to bloody answer!"

He was by the fountain again, where he'd parted from his host. He looked around, wondering where the two might've decided to go. He considered calling Marik's house, but that wouldn't do. If Ryou _was _there Bakura wouldn't be able to explain how he was calling himself from somewhere else. Maybe he should walk over there just to check. He groaned, it was a long way to walk.

"What? You gotta be kiddin' me!" an annoying voice rose above the murmur of the crowd. Bakura turned and saw Joey standing up at a table, hands fisted in the air. The others sat around a table, eating their lunches they'd ordered. Bakura hated himself already but knew he had to hurry and find his hikari. He forced the irritation from his face and headed over to the group.

"How come _I'm_ the only one who didn't get a chance to win something on _my _soda cup?" Joey demanded.

"Because you're the only one who wanted pizza instead of burgers," Yugi answered casually.

"Duh," Tristan added with a sly look.

"What's_ that _got to do with it?"

"Not all restaurants host the same games, Joey," Yugi explained.

"Why the heck not?" Joey yelled.

"Calm down, you big baby," Tea said, helping herself to French fries.

"This is so lame! I shouldn't have'ta change what _I_ wanna eat just to get a chance to win some stupid contest!" Joey demanded.

"You didn't, so what's the problem?" Tristan gave him a look.

"I wanna chance to win!" Joey slammed his hands on the table while the others yelled his name in protest.

"Hello, guys," Bakura said in his impression of Ryou's friendly voice.

Joey looked over his shoulder, "Huh? Oh it's you."

"Hey, Bakura," Yugi greeted.

"How's it going?" Tea asked.

"You're here to riot against this too, right?" Joey asked, pointing at the drink cups, "You wanna help me demand some changes around here?"

"Sorry, Joey, I haven't got time for that now. Have any of you seen R-Marik?" he caught himself just in time.

The group just blinked at him.

"What'dya lose him?" Joey asked, returning his chair to the upright position and taking his seat.

Bakura did his impression of a Ryou smile, "Guess so. We got separated."

"Last I saw him, he was with you," Yugi said.

The spirit held back an aggravated growl.

"Did you try calling him?" Tea asked.

_No. I should've thought of that. _Thank_ you! _Bakura thought angrily, He nodded and said, "Yes, but he's not answering his phone."

Joey shrugged, "Sorry pal, ain't seen him since you two headed down River Street."

"Alright. Well, guess I'll just keep looking then." Bakura gave one last smile before turning away, heading for River Street.

…

…

Pain shot through Ryou's arm and he was certain his wrist was broken. Marik knelt down and rolled him onto his back, pinning his arms. He let his eyes wander over the young man and grinned.

"You really are beautiful when you're beaten and bruised," he purred.

Ryou looked at him in hurt disgust.

"This doesn't have to end so soon, you know," he lowered his face close to Ryou's. "There are plenty of ways I can enjoy myself."

Ryou flinched and turned his head to the side. Marik then ran his tongue slowly up his white neck, making the boy shudder uncomfortably.

"Hm?" Marik kissed the edge of Ryou's jaw twice before sinking his teeth into it. Ryou yelled and shoved his knee up between Marik's legs. The dark one yelled too and punched the other hard enough to send him rolling onto his stomach. He pinned Ryou's legs with his own and brought his arm up under the Brit's neck, forcing the upper half of his body off the ground.

"Listen here, little one," he snarled in Ryou's ear, "I don't take no for an answer!"

Ryou scratched at the Egyptian's arm, but it did no good. He choked for air and had just convinced himself his back was going to break when his phone rang again.

Marik's face bore a look of outrage and he picked up the phone with a growl.

"Persistent bastard, isn't he?" he cocked his head at the name on the ID screen. He stared at it a moment thoughtfully, then looked at Ryou. "Wanna talk to him?"

Ryou frowned, not sure he had heard right. Then he saw Marik's hand holding the phone in front of him and his thumb pressing "accept". Ryou opened his mouth but Marik tightened the grip on his throat, making him gag.

"Ryou?" Bakura's voice called through the phone.

Ryou struggled and tried to scream. Marik chuckled and held him tighter.

"Ryou, where the hell are you? Answer me!" Bakura sounded angry.

Marik smirked, threw the boy to the ground again, and stood up. Ryou coughed and gasped for air.

"Ryou!"

"BAKURA HELP! MARIK'S-"

The phone came crashing down beside him and it burst into numerous pieces. The screen went black, buttons flew off, exposed wires connected the two major halves.

Tears spilled from Ryou's eyes as his last hope was destroyed in front of him.

Marik kicked him again.

…

…

Bakura stopped walking. The repetitive beeping of a disconnected line blared in his ear. He lowered the phone to his side and stared blankly ahead of him as realization hit him like a wrecking ball.

_Gods…_ he thought. He'd reached the first stop sign. A dead end waited at the end of the road to the right. He turned left and started running.

_How? How could I be so stupid?_

He increased speed to a sprint.

_How could I be so fucking stupid!_

He quickly reached the second stop sign and looked both ways. They didn't know anyone who lived down here, where would they have gone? Bakura felt panic rise inside him and he forced his eyes shut, trying to calm down. He took a deep breath and opened them.

He tilted his head and frowned.

There were footprints in the grass straight across the pavement. Bakura hurried across the lawns and came out on the other street. He spun around, looking for any more clues on the sidewalk, but there were none.

He picked up his phone and dialed Ryou's number again, not knowing what else to do. He was immediately answered by a recording telling him the desired party was not in service. Bakura roared loudly and hung up the phone. He stared at it, thinking….Maybe… Maybe Ryou could get to the other phone.

_Come on!_ He punched in Marik's number and raised it to his ear, still looking both ways. _Come on, Ryou. Help me out here!_

A moment passed, then Bakura did a double take to his left and pulled the phone away.

Another phone was ringing.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>Better? Yes? No? Let me know. Appreciate it :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**These last two chapters were difficult to do. I don't like hurting Ryou at **_**all**_**. Not one bit!**

**But I write my stories the way I see them play out in my head. And, well, these are the things I saw. **

**Hurry and save him, Bakura! T.T**

**Still strong violence and language going on- be warned!**

* * *

><p>Ch 5<p>

"Marik," Ryou rasped. "Please… stop."

Marik frowned down at the pale one clutching his wrist; his clothes were torn and dirty, there was a nasty bruise on his head, and a stream of blood ran down his neck from the bite. Marik narrowed his eyes.

"Either I've knocked the sense out of you, or you just love pissing me off."

"I haven't…done anything."

"Or else…" Marik twisted his face thoughtfully. Ryou's confusion brought a smile to Egyptian's lips. He knelt down, giving his prey a suspicious look, "…You've been kept in the dark."

…

…

Bakura had to redial the number, but quickly found the source of the ringing. Marik's cell phone lay engulfed in the overgrown weeds of a horrid yard. The house it belonged to was doubtlessly the one he was looking for.

Only one thing left to do. He quickly leapt over the fence and grabbed the phone. Scanning through the contact list, he quickly found what he needed and selected it before raising the phone to his ear. He searched the windows for any sign of movement but he could see nothing.

Then there was an answer.

"This is Bakura, I need to talk to your brother now!…No! Not him, the _other_ one! … Just get him on the phone! This is an emergency, dammit! Do as I say!"

…

…

"Don't tell me they never told you," Marik grinned wickedly.

"W-who?" Ryou asked.

"That Spirit of yours." He shrugged. "_Or_ Marik, either one, really."

Ryou glared up at him, "You _are_ Marik."

"_Ha!_"

Ryou flinched as the other's face erupted in an expression of crazed delight, and then began laughing wildly.

The white boy didn't see anything funny at all.

"Are you telling me -" Marik declared through his laughter, "- that this whole time, I've been kicking your ass and you don't even know who your _up_ against!"

"Stop it," Ryou's frown gradually morphed into a scowl. "You're Marik."

The tan one just smirked at him.

"_You _are _Marik!" _Ryou yelled.

A loud bang came from downstairs.

Both turned to the doorway, expressions dropped.

Another bang. Someone was ramming against the door.

"HELP ME!" Ryou shouted as loud as he could.

Marik was on him in an instant, hands tightly gripping the pale one's throat.

"You shut your mouth, you _shut_ up!" he yelled. He was angry now.

Ryou gagged and choked in the tight grasp as he kept trying to call out. He trashed around wildly as his vision clouded with spots.

_Don't give up don't give up. _

He brought his foot up and threw it down hard on the floorboards. Over and over and over.

…

…

Bakura wasn't surprised to find the door locked. Without a second thought, he'd slammed his entire weight against it. And then again. He backed up farther and ran at it a third time - only to fly right through the wood. He gasped loudly and spun around. The door was still closed. And intact. Bakura stared down at himself, his whole body had become translucent, a few spots even transparent completely. He stood there, panting. There was almost a flickering to his limbs; solid in multiple places one second, and none the next. He had to get back to the ring_ fast. _

He jumped and raised his head at the sudden sound of loud thumping on the ceiling.

…

…

_Don't pass out! Don't pass out! _Ryou thought. But Marik's grip was too tight, he was suffocating. His kicks became feeble and soon stopped altogether. But he could still hear thumping. The old wood of the floorboards near his head echoed rapid footsteps on the stairwell.

Had someone gotten _in?_

Hope filled him, even as his eyes began to cross. His blurred vision saw Marik reach over and grab the iron poker, raising it high over his head.

Then the tan one cried out and released Ryou; who coughed and held his neck.

Marik growled and pulled the knife from his arm, glaring at the doorway. Bakura stomped into the room looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Stay awake!"he yelled to his host as he yanked his coat off.

Ryou struggled to pull himself across the floor, out of the way.

"Come to play?" Marik bared his teeth, "Tell me you_ missed _me," he hissed and swung the knife at Bakura.

The thief dodged and caught sight of the Millennium Rod protruding from the Egyptian's back. No time to ask. He grabbed at it and yanked it out, then brought it down hard on his opponent's shoulder.

"I'm so sick of you," Bakura growled, striking him again and again. "I'll make sure you never come _back _this time, Melvin!"

He lifted the Item to strike again, but it slid through his grasp and bounced off the wall, hitting the floor.

"Ryou!" he yelled, looking back at his hikari, "Don't give up on me, you _have _to stay focused!"

Ryou blinked hard, still struggling to catch his breath and now trying to focus his vision.

Bakura dodged another swing from the knife and reached down to grab the poker. His hand kept going through it.

"Losing your touch, Great King Thief?" The dark one grinned again.

A second attempt. A third. Finally, Bakura closed his hand around the iron bar and raised it just in time to block the knife coming down on him. He scowled fiercely - he would be damned before he'd be taken out by his own weapon.

With a hard shove, he threw the Egyptian off him and quickly swung the iron, striking him in the ribs. Another hard hit to the shoulder blades and the blonde fell to the floor.

Now was his chance!

Bakura rushed over and fell to his knees in front of Ryou, who was trying unsuccessful to speak.

"What?" Bakura asked, trying to read the boy's lips.

Ryou frowned in confusion and tried again, "'Melvin'?" His voice was cracking badly.

"Yes, Melvin - That isn't Marik. Well, not really," the thief answered quickly, reaching into his host's shirt collar to get at the cord around his neck.

Ryou looked completely lost.

"I'll explain later," Bakura insisted, pulling the Millennium Ring out from under the torn shirt. He gripped it tightly in his hands.

Nothing happened.

Fear rose inside him once more and he shifted the Item in his hands. It slipped through his fingers.

"Rrrr!" He growled loudly, making Ryou jump. The Spirit grabbed his hikari by the shoulders. "I _know_ you're hurt! I _know! _But you _have _to -"

Ryou's jaw dropped and he stared, horrified, at his Yami's chest. Bakura looked down to see the pike of the Millennium Rod sticking out from his torso. He couldn't feel it. The Spirit turned and glared over his shoulder at a rather baffled-looking psychopath.

Remembering the voicemail, the thief hissed, "'Looks like you missed me', bitch!" Then he kicked the one called Melvin hard in the gut; sending him backward and sliding across the floor.

Bakura turned to the Ring again, "I don't know why this isn't working!" He raised his eyes -

Ryou was trembling badly, staring at the tan one on the floor and grasping frantically at the Spirit's sleeves.

"Hey," Bakura wrapped his arm briefly around his younger counterpart, "Come on, you're not alone anymore. " He tried to sound reassuring they didn't have time to waste. "Listen to me! I need you to focus! You have to-"

A flash of gold and Ryou was knocked over. A nasty gash glimmered on his cheek, with fresh blood flowing over the welt from where he had been punched before.

Bakura blinked. The Rod had moved right through him. And now Melvin _walked _right through him, approaching his host and kicking him hard.

"No!" Bakura got to his feet and tried to grab at him. He kept sliding right through. Again, Melvin kicked Ryou - the latter gasping painfully.

"Melvin! Stop!" Bakura screamed angrily.

The tan one swung the Rod again, bringing it down hard on the little one's back. Ryou felt the wind being knocked out of him. Another hit. He gagged and coughed, spots of blood splattered on the floor from his mouth.

"_I'm _the one you want to kill, not him!" Bakura snarled, his hands clenched into shaking fists at his sides.

"I thought you two were one in the same," Melvin laughed. "Just like me and little Marik."

"It doesn't _work_ like that!" Bakura insisted. He felt helpless and he didn't like it at all.

Melvin bent down, grabbed Ryou by the throat and lifted him off the ground, pinning him to the wall by the doorway. Bakura tried once more to grab onto the dark one's arms, but he couldn't touch him. Ryou gagged again, his feet dangling above the floor.

"Huh," Melvin said. "Seems to be working just find to me." He raised the Rod in his other hand, aiming the sharp end at his captive.

"_Don't!"_ Bakura screamed.

Ryou's eyes widened at the sight of the sharp edge pointed at him. Melvin could feel the pulse in his throat accelerating against his hand. He licked his lips in anticipation; Gods, he was crafty.

Without warning, he crossed his arm over himself and swung it back as fast as he could. The metal made hard contact with Bakura's face and sent him flying. He hit the floor with a loud groan, searing pain making him see white.

Ryou's mouth fell open and Melvin laughed maniacally.

"The very thing he wanted from you was his undoing," Melvin said. He dropped the teen and stepped closer to the motionless body. "Way to use that adrenaline, little one."

"No," Ryou squeaked, almost mutely. Pain shot through his limbs as he reached forward and tried to grip Melvin's ankle. The strength had gone from him and he could do no more than touch. Melvin looked down at him, amused at the feeble attempt.

"Please," Ryou tasted more blood with the air that came out of his mouth. "Don't hurt him."

Melvin grinned and raised his other leg, positioning the heel of his boot directly over Bakura's spine.

"No," Tears fell down Ryou's cheeks as his voice broke again, letting nothing but a tiny squeak out.

Something large came through the doorway, colliding with Melvin and dragging him to the floor, pinning him facedown. Ryou stared in shock. Melvin bucked and struggled against the weight that held him.

It was a man. Ryou knew he'd seen him before but his brain couldn't register from where.

Melvin let out an animal-like roar and bucked again, as the man who held him snagged the Millennium Rod and threw it across the floor. It skid past Ryou, out into the hall.

Melvin brought his elbow back hard into the man's gut and won the advantage; barrel-rolling out from under him. The psycho got some distance before quickly getting to a kneeling position to see who had attacked him. The man in question propped himself up, scowling furiously with golden eyes; the left half of his face hidden by dark tattoos.

Ryou tensed as he saw fire blaze in Melvin's eyes. His dark face twitched crazily and his voice sank to a beastly growl.

"NO!" he roared, not even sounding human anymore. "NOT THIS TIME, YOU DON'T!" He raced forward and slammed into the older man. The other fought back with all his might. All over the room, they wrestled for dominance - creaking wood and raising dust everywhere. Ryou wanted to get to Bakura but he was afraid of being trampled.

No sooner had he thought this than the stranger tripped over the Spirit's body, sending both men toppling over each other in front of the door. Melvin wound up on top, straddling his opponent. He began punching the man in the face, shouting, "YOU DIE TODAY, ODION!" The other man managed to grab both of Melvin's hands, cross them over each other, then bring both his legs up underneath Melvin while rocking himself back on the floor. The result sent the psycho tumbling over his head and into the hallway, sending tremors through the wood. The one called Odion was on his feet in an instant, racing through the doorway, out of sight.

The whole house shook with the impacts and shouting of their fight.

Ryou covered his mouth against the floating dust, trying desperately to think of something. He was so confused. So scared and so hurt. He wanted to leave. More than anything, he just wanted to take Bakura and go. The ruckus traveled between the other rooms, and Ryou risked moving. Terrible pain coursed through his whole body as he leaned forward, making him want to scream. But no sound came out - the effort only made him cough. This made him hurt all the more, especially inside. He pulled himself along, trying to work through it. The taste of blood filled his mouth and he spat. Finally, he reached Bakura, only to end up coughing more.

With an awful grimace, he reached out and shook The Spirit, trying to wake him. Bakura didn't move.

"Yami," Ryou tried to call, but nothing came out. "Yami." He lowered his head in defeat and sobbed into Bakura's back. The strain on his insides only ended up choking him more.

Another loud crash in the hall and Ryou raised his head. This wasn't going to let up anytime soon, he was sure. Through the doorway, he saw Melvin on his stomach reaching for the Millennium Rod at the head of the stairs. He'd nearly gotten it when he was pulled backwards, out of sight. More blows landed and someone yelped in pain, Ryou couldn't tell who. With one last glance at the still body in front of him, the pale teen struggled to move himself to the door. He had to stop and catch his breath every few feet, and he was certain the pain would make him black out before he got there.

_Please_, he prayed to the Ring around his neck. _If you've got anything left, please give me the strength to get there. I beg you…_

It felt like an eternity, but he reached the doorway, collapsing on the wood and breathing hard. To his left, the two fighters had wrestled to the floor again; both of them sweating, panting, and bleeding.

They weren't far away.

Ryou forced himself up further, reaching for the Rod. Melvin spotted this and tried to squirm out from under Odion, who struggled to keep him in place.

The white-haired boy reached out with his fingers - almost there - touched the tips to the Item, and managed to pull it into his grip.

"GIVE ME THAT!" Melvin shrieked. Bulging veins outlined his face and he clawed at the wood underneath him. Ryou tried to move away and nearly slid over the top stair. Odion quickly shoved Melvin's head into the floor and raced to Ryou's side. He gently grabbed the boy around the middle and attempted to lift him to his feet before he fell. Melvin sprang to his own feet and high-kicked Odion in the back, sending both of the others toppling over the edge. Odion barely has enough time to wrap his arms around the pale one and position himself to land first, before they hit halfway down the landing and tumbled down the stairs.

The older Ishtar hit the wall hard and his arms fell limply over the young man he was shielding.

Ryou lay dazed.

_I'm in hell _he thought. _This is hell, it has to be._

The evil laughter echoed down from atop the stairway and the whitette gripped the Rod tighter in his hand. He heard the banister creak as Melvin leaned against it, laughing to himself. Ryou did his desperate best to army crawl to the living room with the fireplace. Odion's hands slid over him lifelessly as he moved. He had just crossed over to the carpet when he heard Melvin coming down the stairs.

In no time he heard, or rather _felt_, those heavy boots hit the floor boards and he heard the maniac grunt as he kicked the unconscious man.

Melvin then walked over to the carpet, crossing into Ryou's line of view. He wobbled a little, panting heavily. He turned on the spot and looked at the pale one; hands on his hips, tongue sticking out to the side, eye's still twitching. He shook his head.

"I never imagined you'd …cause me so much … trouble, little one," he panted.

Ryou just looked at him with pleading eyes.

Melvin looked down at the overturned bracket of pokers and reached for the set of tongs. The pale one gave a silent whimper.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Melvin spun the irons like a baton. "So much trouble. You owe me big for that."

He came over and brought the tongs down hard over Ryou's back. The torment was almost numbing. The Millennium Rod fell from his hand.

"I don't-like-trouble!" Melvin stated as he swung.

Five more hard strikes and Melvin finally threw the irons against the wall.

Ryou couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. He wanted to die. Wanted it all to just end already.

"It's okay though," Melvin muttered, wiping his nose on his arm. "I can forgive you now."

He stepped over the teen and grabbed ahold of his ankles.

Ryou felt his feet lift up and the floor began to move underneath him.

"This is great," Melvin said in a breathy voice. "Very great. I'll take care of you… and then I'll - I'll take care of _that_," he glared down at Odion. "I'll take care of all of you together, right here." He sniffed and laughed as he backed up, pulling the battered boy toward the laundry room.

Ryou felt his arm bump against Odion's unconscious form as they passed . The pale one reached out and tried to grab onto the man, but he couldn't hold on. He tried again and again with both hands; gripping at coat... pants... shoes.

"Wake up," he tried to say. Odion's legs slid by easily under Ryou's fingers - he did not stir. "Wake up. Wake up."

Melvin continued muttering to himself as he reached the door to the cellar. He fumbled with the handle and began descending the stairs backwards, pulling his captive feet-first into the dark.

"Help," Ryou's mute words were unheard even by himself as he watched, through murky eyes, Odion's limp body disappear from sight. His nails scratched helplessly against the tile while an endless flood of tears spilled down his cheeks. "Help."

...

* * *

><p><strong>(Cries)<strong>

**I know you're all probably thinking I lied, but I really **_**hate **_**hurting Ryou like this. Poor baby ToT But ... that's how this story goes. **

**Oh, btw, this is NOT based off the abridged series, I just like to use the name Melvin to avoid all the Marik/Malik confusion. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh man I am SO very sorry for the wait, you guys. It's been bugging me all this time, really. I could give you a _long_ list of genuine reasons why this is so late, but I know that's not what you came back here to read so i'll spare you. THANK you for continuing to read this too :D **

**Btw, Yuki Hikari, this story is dedicated to you! For you're constant support and encouragement of this story and for your incredible patience with me writing it. I'm so very glad you've enjoyed it and I hope you continue to. So this one's for you ;) **

**Still some language and violence here, readers. Be warned. **

* * *

><p>Even if Ryou <em>could <em>manage to look behind him, he wouldn't have seen anything. Nothing but pitch blackness occupied the long wooden stairway to the cellar. But the way was narrow, and Melvin's heavy breathing and horrid muttering echoed inside the enclosed space.

"I really should thank that arrogant cocksucker before he dies," he said, talking more to himself than to Ryou. "I was almost beside myself when he called." He gave a crazy laugh as he carefully descended the dark stairs.

Ryou's body throbbed with so much agony he barely felt the edges of the steps grinding underneath him. There was nothing else at all. Only blackness - and Melvin's horrible voice.

"Not only does he admit he's separating himself from the Ring, but that he's leaving it with _you! _Ho ho!" The dark one quaked into high-pitched hysteria now, trying to talk through his relentless giggling. "And then - and then he's stupid enough to tell _me_ to take you - while he _leaves!_ He delivered you on a fucking silver platter!"

Ryou couldn't even respond with a thought… Just hopelessness… despair. He almost heard footsteps coming nearer down the stairs, but they were too soft to be real. Merely a hallucination.

And then it was cold. Very cold - as though someone had opened a freezer door above him. The cold smothered him completely and curved around under his chest.

"Ryou," Bakura's voice whispered fiercely in his ear. The Spirit - who had been reduced to just that - had thrown himself prostrate over his hiraki, sinking slightly into him. He wrapped a shadowy arm underneath the boy and let his hand fall through the Millennium Ring.

"You _must_ listen," he urged next to Ryou's ear. "It's _you _who's wearing the Ring. I don't think I can get back in unless we _both_ let me in - together!"

Melvin chuckled maliciously at the Spirit's desperation, there was no way he would succeed.

"You have to let me in, Hikari!" Bakura said. "Let me in! _Want _me in!"

In… in… _In, _Ryou thought weakly. _In… In… be in… Come in. Come back inside._

A light sprang from the Millennium Ring, briefly illuminating the disgusting stairs underneath him.

And then it was gone. All of it. The stairs, the rotten smells, the pain, the voices. All gone. Ryou breathed deeply, suddenly able to control his lungs again. He looked around - he was in his soul room. He let out a wail of relief and fright and threw himself onto the bed, burying his face deep within the pillow.

…

Bakura screamed at the suffering of his host's body as it consumed him. Every hit, every injury, came crashing through him all at once as he took over the body for his own. But his scream was void, no sound emerged from his crushed pipes.

They'd reached the bottom of the stairs and Melvin released him. Bakura tried to regain control of his limbs, tried to convince himself he'd been through worse pain before… but it just wasn't true.

"You're too late, Bakura," Melvin said, kneeling over the thief, "That body's much too damaged for you to fight back now. You're _mine."_

Bakura gave a breathy growl and felt his hand pulled back behind him.

"I'm going to destroy you. Piece -" there was a loud snap as Melvin broke the thief's right index finger, "- by -" and then the middle finger, "- piece!" then the ring finger.

The fresh pain was quickly overcome by Bakura's blazing fury as he realized what Melvin was doing. No _way_ was he going to be pulled apart by this freak! Not him!

Bakura forced himself to roll over and focused all his hate and anger at the other man. The light was back, glowing brightly from the Item at his neck, illuminating Melvin's surprised expression. This face quickly became one of challenge as he reached his own hand toward his belt. He found only fabric however and recollection hit him; the Rod was upstairs.

Melvin quickly released Bakura's hand and hurried up the stairs. A pale arm shot out and seized his leg, causing him to fall forward. He rose to his feet with a grunt while the hand was quickly joined by another, higher up his leg. Quick as he could, Bakura used all his strength to pull himself higher up the tan one's body, hand over hand tightly gripping the clothes until he was half-way off the floor. Melvin kicked at him but missed as the thief hauled himself higher, the Ring still glowing between them. Melvin tried to shake him off but Bakura would not be moved. He clung to the back of the Egyptian's shirt, bringing himself as high as the other's shoulders. Melvin could feel the ancient power of the Ring against his back; he had thought Bakura was too weak to use that power now but he could feel it reaching inside of him, pulling at him. Despite the added weight, he hauled himself up the dark stairs, trying to shake the thief off of him more than once.

Bakura tried to get a better grip on the dark shirt but his hand found the tear from the Millennium Rod and the fabric tore under his weight. This seemed to spur Melvin on as he hurried faster up the stairs. Bakura struggled to hang on. His broken fingers offering little help and his tightening, one-sided grip was causing the shirt to tear even more. It was threatening to pull apart completely. Without thinking, Bakura jabbed his broken fingers into the gash left by the Rod's wing. Melvin howled and quickly slammed his back into the wall, causing every injury in the thief to throb with pain. Bakura's strength failed and the light of the Ring went out as he fell onto the stairs, the air knocked out of him once more. Melvin rushed up the last few stairs and quickly slammed the door behind him, leaving his opponent in complete blackness.

…

The tan one leaned his weight against the door, trying to plan ahead. This old door had no lock on it. Bakura really was relentless, he would no doubt try to get back through. Melvin's only real option was to beat him back to the door. Quickly, he turned and ran to the bottom of the stairs, picked up the Rod and turned back again. He was stopped again by another hand seizing his ankle and he fell hard onto his stomach. He was seriously sick of being tripped and he raised himself with a nasty growl. With a hard kick, his boot made contact with Odion's head, freeing him from the other's grasp. Melvin hurried to the cellar door and threw himself against it just as it had begun to open.

"Oh please, stay a while!" he shouted through the wood. He let out a low sound somewhere between a growl and a laugh. He felt Bakura try to open the door against him but he didn't budge. He still had the upper hand where strength was involved. Just as long as -

He turned in time to see Odion hurrying toward him. He lashed out with the sharp end of the Rod but the bigger man dodged. Melvin's shift in weight allowed Bakura to open the door slightly but the maniac rammed back against it, pointing the Rod at the other Egyptian as he screamed, "Damn you!"

Odion rushed at him again and Melvin brought the Rod down hard. The other man backed away just in time and grabbed Melvin's arm, yanking him as hard as he could away from the door. Both men yelled as they fell to the floor. The cellar door opened part way and Bakura fell through it, pulling himself quickly out of the way as Melvin tried to kick it closed on him. Thoroughly annoyed with Odion's hands grabbing at him, Melvin rolled himself over and climbed on top of him, the Rod held high over his head. Odion raised both his hands in time to stop the Rod from coming down on him. Melvin's other hand grabbed him by the throat as he brought his knee up and forced it against Odion's chest. The older man's eyes narrowed as he struggled to hold his breath and keep the pike of the Rod from impaling him.

Melvin's crazed stare turned to further annoyance as Bakura managed to get behind him, one pale hand fisting in the hectic blonde hair while the other gripped the tan one's jaw. The thief's eyes radiated killing intent as he positioned his arms to twist.

"No!" Odion choked out and moved one arm inside of Melvin's to seize Bakura's wrist. Melvin quickly turned his head and sank his teeth into Odion's hand, earning a yell from the golden-eyed man. Blood spilled from the corners of Melvin's mouth as Bakura yanked his head back hard and used his free hand to take the Rod from Melvin's grasp. Odion then used his bloodied hand to punch Melvin as hard as he could. His fist collided with the other's cheek and sent his attacker rolling off of him. But Melvin didn't hesitate; he'd landed facing Bakura - who had fallen backward from his efforts - and Melvin used this advantage to kick his leg out straight, pinning the thief to the dryer while his own back was forced against Odion, pinning the bigger man to the wall. The tiny room gave Melvin the ability to act as a wedge between his two opponents. Everyone was stuck.

His eyes blazed cruelly at Bakura as Odion tried to wrap his arms around him again.

"You don't have the ability to use that!" he hissed as the pale one tightened his hold on the Rod. The thief's face grimaced as Melvin forced his foot harder against Bakura's broken body.

"Give up, petty thief! You have no hope of -" he let out a shriek as Bakura brought the pike down into his leg. He withdrew his leg and Bakura hauled himself back toward the cellar door, out of Melvin's reach. Odion's grip tightened around the wild one's arms as he thrashed around and yelled incoherently.

Bakura forced himself to his feet with great difficulty, using the side of the dryer for support as Odion managed to rise to a sitting position, forcing each of his legs over Melvin's, pinning them to the floor. Bakura panted, or rather wheezed, as he raised the Millennium Rod in front of him, facing the others. Melvin stopped struggling and stared defiantly at the white-haired one, daring to smile at him.

"It's no use, you fool!" he spat. "You can't defeat me! I've _won_!" he emphasized his last word by slamming himself back against Odion, forcing him into the wall. The older man groaned but kept his tight hold.

Bakura's eyes narrowed with pure loathing as he turned the Rod and pointed the pike at his own chest.

Melvin's face fell and he frowned. Bakura then forced the handle of the Rod _through_ one of the openings in the Millennium Ring until it's wings locked against the band.

…

Bakura released the Item, letting it hang of it's own accord. Trusting that Odion's grip wouldn't fail them, he shut his eyes and gathered every once of strength he had left in him. All the determination, the anger, and hate inside of him - he forced it all into the Ring that hung over his chest. He could feel it's power, the warmth of it's energy coursing through it's ancient golden form. He willed it to intensify, to use whatever means it needed to. When the entire Ring pulsed with this energy, causing it to glow a radiant blue, he reached out with his spirit, bringing the energy toward the Rod. There was a brief conflict, almost like opposing magnets, as one Item's power clashed with its brother's. But then there was another pulse. A second heat emerging from the lower end of the Ring and the Rod began to vibrate and emit a dim red glow. Once it began, it became that much easier to manipulate, and Bakura used the familiar power of the Ring to adapt to the power of the Rod. Soon both Items shone brightly and vibrated together, and Bakura focused their direction straight ahead of him. His eyes shot open, blazing with their own white light as the blue light of the Ring spiraled out toward Melvin, quickly followed by a red beam from the Rod that joined up inside it. Melvin gasped and tried to struggle but Odion held him still. The light's combined into a stronger violet-colored ray of power that Bakura focused directly at Melvin's head. Keeping his feet rooted to the floor, Bakura reach out with part of his spirit, riding the ray of the Millennium Rod to enter Melvin's mind and search the dark, chaotic depths of his consciousness. He felt around everywhere, searching for Marik. He knew the real Egyptian had to be in here somewhere. He could feel Melvin resisting, trying to shut him out. Thundering threats stormed through the tan one's mind but Bakura ignored them. With his own mind he called out for Marik, his partner in crime…his _friend. _

From beyond all the madness there came a faint reply. A cry for help. Bakura reached out to it, and felt the young Ishtar's presence. He had been completely overrun by his dark personality, with no leverage against it at all. Bakura urged the weaker presence to fight back toward the forefront of Marik's brain, to take back control. He felt it struggling to obey, and took the chance to search for the exact spot that divided the two personalities. It was difficult, like trying to find that microscopic space between a sticker and the paper it was mounted upon. But as the restrained side, Marik's _true_ side, fought to regain control - Bakura found it! That tiny barrier in their mind that separated Marik from Melvin. Without delay, Bakura reinforced the power of the Ring and aimed it for that spot, forcing it between the two like a wedge. There was a static-like noise inside their mind as he forced it deeper. Then he heard Melvin scream, first in resistance, then in torment. Bakura worked harder to sever the two, forcing the Ring's power deeper and prying the two mind's apart. He felt Marik's side getting stronger the further he went. He began to aim the combined energy of both Rod and Ring at the presence that was strictly Melvin, swallowing it completely in their power. Once he had a hold of it, he forced it toward the parallel space that was the Shadow Realm.

…

The screaming intensified and soon became more than one voice as Melvin's body struggled to get away. Marik's voice was also screaming as he neared full consciousness. He felt as though his very soul were being ripped apart inside him. Even as the excruciating pain throbbed he felt a great weight being pulled off of him, being taken away. He opened his eyes but saw only a blazing mix of violet, gold, and white light. There was a final harsh tug and the weight and pain vanished completely. His now solitary shriek rang out until his lungs emptied of air, then his eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp in Odion's arms.

…

Bakura wasn't finished. He had promised to keep Melvin from ever coming back and dammit, he intended to do it. He sent his spirit soaring into the dark of the Shadow Realm and found the newly banished black mass that was Melvin's personality. It had yet to regain form in this dimension and Bakura wasn't going to give it the chance. Aiming every ounce of energy from himself, the Ring and the Rod, he directed it lethally at the black mass and focused his mind strictly on destruction. The monstrous wailing rose again as the black mass was eaten up by the ancient objects' powers. Bakura didn't even blink until every tiny piece of that mass was disintegrated, and Melvin was no more.

Only then did he allow himself to relax, though _gradually. _He knew in his severely weakened state he could be killed himself if he let go of the Items' energies too quickly. He withdrew himself from the Shadow Realm, easing back into the present of the real world. He then released his hold of the energies completely and fell against the dryer as his legs gave out from under him.

…

Odion watched as Bakura buried his head in his arm and tried to catch his breath through his burning lungs. He lifted a shaking hand and withdrew the Rod from within the Ring, but his hand would not hold the weight of the gold and it fell back to his side, the Rod clanking to the floor. The pale face turned towards the others and looked at the now unconscious form through half-lidded eyes. Odion pulled Marik closer and held the young one against him, rocking him slightly and stroking the blonde hair; now returned to it's gentle and feathery, albeit messy, style.

Bakura straightened up and said nothing as he slowly limped past the Egyptian, toward the hallway. Odion just sat, cradling his little brother in his arms, and whispered praise to the Egyptian Gods for favoring him in the fight. With some effort, he slid his arm under Marik's knees and hoisted himself up. As he left the laundry room, he heard a raspy cough and looked up. The Ring Spirit had almost reached the top of the stairs, now doubled over and clutching his ribs. Even from a distance, he was clearly in terrible condition. Bakura gripped the banister and coughed again before spitting a little blood.

"Come," Odion said quietly; Bakura looked down at him. "You're vessel is in danger. It won't last for long." He gestured to the limp body he was carrying and added, "I'm taking him to the hospital."

Bakura took several painful breaths before nodding wearily and continuing up the stairs. Odion held Marik closer to him and headed for the front door.

Outside, there was still no other signs of life. Maybe it was better that way. With no witnesses, there was less chance of police inspecting the house any time soon. Marik stirred for a moment and vaguely mumbled something. Odion looked down at him, thinking he'd heard his name, but the young blonde didn't open his eyes.

Carefully, the older Ishtar laid his brother in the back seat of the car. He then removed his coat and rolled it up, placing it under Marik's head. The latter groaned quietly, and Odion took his hand in his own.

"All will be well, Master," he said, giving the hand a reassuring squeeze.

It was several long minutes before Bakura came out. Odion was sitting patiently in the driver's seat, knowing it would take the Spirit time to move around. He considered offering his assistance but knew it wouldn't be accepted. Bakura emerged from the doorway, holding a bundle in one hand and what remained of his host's cell phone in the other. The Millennium Ring was no longer around his neck. He opened the passenger door and eased himself into the seat, tossing the cell phone pieces onto the floor by his feet. Odion started the car and the Spirit winced as the vibration aggravated his injuries. He sighed but said nothing, instead reaching into his pocket to retrieve Marik's phone. He set it pointedly on the dashboard and leaned back in his seat. Odion stared at it a moment then picked it up to check the battery power: still some left yet. He dialed the number to the hospital and told them he was bringing in two people who needed immediate medical attention.

"An ambulance isn't necessary," he said politely - Bakura frowned at the suggestion and looked down at the bundle in his lap that was his coat - "We'll be there soon. Please be ready. Thank you."

The car made it's way up the road and Odion, with careful attention to his driving, used the cell phone to call Ishizu. Bakura glanced into the side mirror at the house they were leaving behind. The very first traces of smoke emerged from the hole in the upstairs window as the car turned the corner, out of sight. The Ring Spirit closed his eyes, proud and content with his skilled timing.

…

…


	7. Author's Epilogue: Upcoming Sequel

Author's Epilogue: _Upcoming Sequel_

Though there is more to this story, things tend to shift from here. I'm sorry to say the suspense/horror part is over (to my knowledge). The rest of this will reveal what happens to the characters as they try to cope with what's happened.

The sequel will start immediately where this one left off, so you wont miss a thing. (**I now have a title, it's called "Heartbroken"**) The summary will also state that it is the sequel to "Defenseless" so if you check for my new posted stories, you should be able to find it quite easily once it's up.

Since my stories tend to write themselves as they progress, certain things arise that I don't often foresee when I begin writing them. For instance, I didn't know this story would get as violent as it did. As such, the parts I have managed to write for the sequel are hinting to some "shipping" that I hadn't anticipated for this plot. I will post warnings in the summary of the new story, but I'd like to warn you all in advance for anyone who does not like boy/boy pairings. I have absolutely no idea how detailed those relations will be, they may be completely innocent, they may not be. I am as much a reader of my stories as I am the writer, these things choose for themselves.

I am also open to any suggestions you, as the readers, may have. Anything you'd like to read involving these characters I will be more than happy to consider. Please don't be shy.

I never flame, even if I disagree with someone, I respect everyone's opinions. The more ideas I have, the better I expect the story will become. Feel free to leave reviews or else message me with suggestions.

For anyone who does NOT like boy/boy pairings, they will not appear until after a general wrap-up, so to speak, of these characters. By this, I mean, I will give you enough story-length to let you know what happens to them before any of the other stuff happens, this way no one is left hanging, but you also don't have to face offending material. I also hope this choice wont discourage anyone from coming back to read and enjoy "Defenseless". I respect the fact that not everyone enjoys the same types of writing so I do my best not to offend anyone.

I thank all my readers sincerely for following my stories and for your reviews. :D


End file.
